Social Interactions
by Lightning And Blossoms
Summary: "Tom... Don't you think that my account... To make a Facebook account would make it painfully easier for somebody across the world, who'd want revenge- to get me?" Tom shook his head. To which Alex sighed.
1. It Started

_Important Note: Basically around July 2011 or so, I made myself a personal goal. The goal was that I'll make up and write 50 Alex Rider Fan Fictions. I have five other Alex Rider Fan Fictions, and four of them are a part of this personal goal (A Different Day In The SAS, The Occupation Jeopardy, 5.A.M and Caught In A Chase, 25 To Life). This is actually my FIFTH fanfiction in this personal 50-Alex-Rider-Fanfics. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Social Interaction_

_Chapter One- It Started_

It started out as a normal day. A normal day that the 15 year old blond adapted to; wake up at 8.30, check every room in the house, wash face, have breakfast with Jack...

Routine's bad. Alex understands that but as the months have gone on since the Desmond McCain adventures, Alex is starting accept that he's _paranoid_. Nobody's going to come after him- if anybody was to kill him in his house whilst he's sleeping, he wouldn't have the ability to check the rooms they'd be hiding in afterwards.

But Alex can't get rid of his memories- he's learnt that nothing is what it actually _seems_ in the world of espionage; anybody could very well be hiding in the rooms for different reasons than to _just_ kill him: doesn't mean their not evil. It makes him feel better that if something is wrong- he could have tried preventing it by searching the house.

This morning, he was just washing his face when he heard a weird movement- like keys jigglying off jeans and Jack's walking isn't so heavily calm. And she doesn't wear keys. Let alone in her own house. He took that all in a second, not bothering to wait to really think about whats going on- and just jumped to conclusions, fearing the worse.

Heart pumping loud and exploding at his neck, he opened his eyes- despite the water- and grabbed the first thing he reached for; mouthwash. This was something he had asked from Smithers only two weeks ago. He didn't care that he wasn't ordered to the 'Bank', he could easily persuade anybody. And at this moment Alex could have cried with gratitude because that mouthwash is actually what Smithers gave him. Nobody would expect it- if he shook it really hard, opened, and aimed- the similar form to acid would hit its target. It wouldn't kill or deeply harm the opponent, but it would give them some small form of a burn and it would hurt enough to buy him time.

Blinking against the small sting in his eyes, he stumbled backwards away from the door, slamming into the tall basket for laundary use. He continued to shake the bottle. The male at the door reacted, gasping, putting his hands up and stumbling to the side so he was less in the way. He exclaimed something, but in Alex's panic he didn't pay attention.

Then, slowly, his shaking of the mouth wash weapon slower, he started panting from adrenaline. The boy at the door waited patiently: letting out a huge sigh eventually.

"Lucky you are," Alex said, not keeping eye contact, still feeling the adrenaline in him and feeling embarrassed about it. "I thought you killed Jack- ready for me," Alex huffed out, putting the bottle back on its spot on the bench. "It's from Smithers." He looked up at the guest, "I'm really glad I didn't use it on you."

Tom Harris nodded, "that's..."

Alex shrugged, "I never knew you used keys... Your dad's always home, so you wouldn't need..."

Tom's grin went back onto his face, understanding Alex's motives, and said, "I got a job! I mean... So I get the keys! Cause... Well, they said I have to wake up early and open the store- but I finish at 1 in the afternoon so that's okay. I would give up the first week if I had to wake up at 5 and then leave late in the night!"

Alex wiped his face on a towel and slapped his friend's shoulder lightly, grinning. "Well done, Tom! Is it... just for this holidays?"

"I can't have it during school, Al... It cuts into majority of the school hours." There was a pause. "Or maybe... that's not a bad idea..."

Alex laughed at Tom's humour, "I think we should celebrate this rare occasion."

Tom nodded excitedly, "I know what I want- and your gonna have to do it for me!" Tom's face scrunched up when he realized he worded that statement wrong. "Oh, ew... ew..."

Alex laughed again, "relax Tom... I haven't had breakfast yet; so I'm assuming Jack let you in?"

Tom stared at Alex, "no; a solider did!"

Alex rolled his eyes, walking to the kitchen. Jack was already making breakfast. She smiled at the two boys, saying, "you're having breakfast too."

Tom opened his mouth to reject when Jack took out three plates and Alex smiled his evil smile. Tom sighed- despite how happy he was.

Alex didn't know what he wanted to do. It's been a week into the holidays, so far- and if he was honest, he wasnt used to the feeling of boredom. He's gotten used to the adrenaline and hype from his missions- there was never a moment that he could waste, and although he'll never want to go onto another mission for as long as he lives, and he hated the fear and threat of the overall mission, being used- he loves the fact that he helped people. He doesn't consider himself a patriot, but it feels good to know that there are families enjoying dinner together because of him.

But going back to normal, wont ever be easy. After facing crocodiles and sharks and bombs, something like games aren't as involving and intense anymore. It seems all too peaceful... or mocking. Alex normally meets up with Tom- goes for walks- anything he _could_ do.

So, his mouth literally dropped when after breakfast, Tom suggested what he wanted Alex to do to help him celebrate his first job.

For the past month, Tom's gotten obsessed with the Internet. Alex goes on the Internet a lot himself, more than he used to- but not obsessed- like Tom.

What feels like a life time ago, he used to use the Internet mainly for school work and sometimes games. Now he's using it for games and his own research. Just last night he spent two hours just reading about world war II. He remembered vaguely that last year at school his year was learning on it. Alex didn't have the chance too- and although history class used to bore him, now he's intrigued over it now.

Tom hardly ever uses his _mobile_ but when he does, he's messaging everybody on Facebook. Tom uses Facebook, Twitter- everything! Tom had always been the social one. Alex prefers the privacy, he hates the thought that there's so much judgement on him if he'd get a twitter or Facebook. Even if he'd get an account and wouldn't do anything- he'd be judged on _that_!

"Please, please, please..." Tom continued, grinning like a madmen.

Alex blinked, stunned into silence of his own on Tom's random request. He didn't need to turn around to see what Jack was doing in the kitchen- laughing over the dishes at the sink.

_A/N: okay- so there's a bit more drama in this first chapter then there was comedy. But there's going to be another chapter. Perhaps a third, I'm not sure, because I haven't finished this story yet. But I've already decided I'll label this story 'general' and 'humor'. Please, let me know what you think in a review. I mean... you don't even need to click a button now! It's huge, waiting to be typed into :) And the sooner I get even ONE review, I'll upload the next chapter! Because reviews let me know if somebody's interested in my story or not! _

_P.S Probably should have mentioned it earlier, but I'll say it now, anyway- this is after Crocodile Tears. Just before Scorpia Rising ~Lightning And Blossoms_


	2. Sign Up

_Chapter Two- Sign Up_

Finally, he took a deep breath, seconds away from laughing, when he said, "Tom... Don't you think that my account... To make a Facebook account would make it painfully easier for somebody across the world, who'd want revenge- to get me?"

Tom shook his head. To which Alex sighed.

It can't be that bad, he assumed. Besides... He's already decided what he was and wasn't going to put on his account.

He has a laptop in his room. Tom knows this as Alex is dragged behind him, only stopping in his room to enter the room and turn on the computer. To which Alex abruptly presses a button on the side. With a serious look at Tom's startled face, he says, "be careful, why don't you? Did you want a red smelly paint whipped on your face?" Tom didn't reply, to which Alex expected, but he still added, "well... it would sting."

As the laptop turns on- normally, this time- Tom's face starts to get serious. Alex watches his friend warily- worried about what he had agreed to do since it gave Tom this serious face. Alex might have well accepted to go into some beauty pageant competition for all he knows and Tom was already considering what colour dress would fix Alex's complexion. _Of course, that's stupid,_ Alex thinks as he tries not to laugh. It's impossible for him not to know what Facebook actually is.

He's about to open his mouth to break the silence, when Tom beats him to it. "What other cool gadgets do you have, Alex?" he looks around the room like he's never seen it before. "It's awesome! I want some..."

Alex's face cracks into a smile when he realizes that's why Tom was so _serious_.

He can't blame him- Alex, himself, loves gadgets. He has already promised himself that he'll get Tom one. Smithers' wouldn't mind- in fact, he'd love it! Before it was too late, Alex closed his mouth not to tell Tom. That way he would surprise Tom in some way that would amuse Alex first... even if it was to Tom's extent, because in the end, Tom would be happy to officially have a gadget of his own.

And then all too quickly- the laptop loaded, with Tom already double clicking on the internet server and typing in; f... a...c...e...b...o...o...k... . c...o...m.

Alex rubbed his face in half-hearted amusement, "You're online everyday- _how_ are you such a _slow_ typer?"

Tom glared at Alex- and somehow, it was almost as good as Wolf's. _Perhaps I'm getting sentimental,_ Alex decided, trying to answer his weird behaviour in decisions this morning. Thinking about the comparison of Wolf and Tom, Alex grinned. Finally he grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed with Tom sitting on his wheely chair, in front of the desk, next to the bed. He spun around cheerfully to be side on side with the bed to watch whatever Alex was doing.

"God, Tom," Alex muttered, starting to regret it all, staring at the screen.

Tom attempted to pull a straight face and in a completely different voice to Alex's, he said, "I'm Alex Rider- and I'm so scared of commitment I'll grow up with a hundred and fifty two cats and parrots that'll talk in a language I made up in the shower and never have a facebook account!"

Alex laughed and added in, "_happily_!"

Right on the home page for Facebook; Alex Rider can sign up. _It all seems to easy_, Alex thought wryly. He wrote 'Al' as his first name and 'Rider' as his last name. He swallowed, ready to hear Tom's outburst at _'why on earth would you not put your first name?'_, when Tom was staring at the screen with a calm face. Tom nodded at Alex, with a small smile, understanding- almost like telling Alex he could proceed.

"Your email," Tom read out loud, almost impatiently with a hint of 'Tom-ness' to it. Alex started biting his thumb's nail, obviously thinking hard about something. Tom waited patiently, however, watching his friend's face- knowing already the paranoid state it was calculating in.

Finally Alex lifted his arms up, "fine!" he yelled at nobody in particular. As Tom continued to stare, it became aware to him that Alex was making a new Hotmail account. Tom didn't ask- he already knew why and Alex was half-heartedly grateful for it. Once he made the new email account, he wrote into the rectangle white box; 'desperatecause...' Tom laughed at the name; realising it was half aimed at him.

Alex rubbed his forehead, thinking of a password, when Tom mumbled, 'Password's password' and started laughing, eventually Alex joined in.

Then, finally; he clicked Sign Up.

Tom insisted on having some weird cartoon face that looked half insane and half constipated for his display picture... whilst Alex was completely disturbed by it. So, despite his inner-conscience, Alex used the newest photo of himself from his laptop. He was alone in the photo- which Alex wasn't sure was a good or bad thing, but Tom didn't comment on it.

"So, you could upload wall photos about anything- really- but-"

"I am not uploading any photos," Alex muttered.

Tom rolled his eyes at his friend. _It's going to be a long day,_ the boy thought. Meanwhile, Alex was thinking the same thing.

_A/N: Unfortunately, this chapter is shorter than the first chapter... but I wanted to upload it quickly, and it enabled me to make the next chapter about Alex's profile- what he puts down... it's going to be more funnier. And most likely the last chapter. But I got three- three!- reviews on the first night I uploaded this! When I saw that I was so happy I almost started crying. It means so much to me... P.S There is an important poll on my profile- I'd really appreciate it if you joined in answering it! ~Lightning And Blossoms_


End file.
